Secrets
by gypsy9898
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped by Voldemort and needs to find away out of the madness. But Voldemort has other plans in store for Harry . Rated M for foul language and mild(?) torcher, and just to be safe, rating may change. Hope you like it .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello lovely readers! Thanks for dropping by and reading my story I hope you enjoy it :) I'm sorry if it isn't clear enough, I honestly have not written in a while and then this plot sorta just came in my head and its been there for a few days; so I thought it would be a good fanfiction. Feel free to review (good or bad) I would really love to see where I went wrong or right... Well anyway, enjoy! :)**

Harry kept on walking with his head downcast tuning in and out of what Ron and Hermione were chatting about. Don't get him wrong, he loved them (in a friendly or family way of course) but he just couldn't stop and listen and see what they were talking about he had too much in his head. From Sirius dying and Voldemort plotting his death, Harry felt like he was carrying the world on his shoulders.

But he _had_ to keep on going, even if he just felt like seizing up and just stopping sometimes, he couldn't. The whole wizard world counted on him to come up with some miracle plan to save them.

"-Don't you think, Harry?" Ron's voice cut in snapping Harry out of his inner musings.

"Think what?" Harry asked. "That You-Know-Who has been too quiet. I think that we need to be on even higher alert since nothing has been happening."

"Oh, yea. I think you're right Ron. But I'm feeling a bit under the weather, so I'm going to head back to the dorms and talk to you later ok?" Harry said, already dislodging himself from the group.

Hermione looked at Harry with concern sketched on her face and said, "Are you sure Harry? We could bring you to. I know you've been feeling terrible with Sirius' death and all so I have some potions if you want? Maybe sleeping drought or Pepperup or-"

"I'm fine Hermione, really," Harry smiled reassuringly and then continued, "I just need some rest is all. I'll be better after, I just need to think about some things."

"Whatever you say mate. Do you want us to bring you some food from the dinning hall?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and said, "No thanks, I had a little something before hand."

Ron accepted his lie, but Hermione just raised an eyebrow to show that she wasn't impressed.

Harry sighed and then as he was about to turned he felt someone grab at his shoulder. Looking over he saw Hermione staring intently at him like she was trying to find something, then she finally said, "You know Harry, I know you feel like it's your responsibility to defeat Voldemort and save everyone; don't try to deny it we all know about your hero complex. But, I just want you to know that Ron and I are always here for you. Even Neville, Luna and others." Ron was nodding along with her and then shouted, "Mates for life!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and him and then said, "Good night Harry! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you guys tomorrow!" Harry smiled and began to walk away.

Having a little more pep in his step, Harry then headed to the Gryffindor dorms.

Even though Harry couldn't bring back Sirius, no matter how much he wanted to, a small part of him knew that his friends could help heal the hole in his heart. They may not be able to take his spot, but they'll always be here for Harry.

But, another part of him realized that Hermione was wrong. In the end Harry would have to defeat Voldemort by himself. He might not know why or how, but something in Harry just _knew_.

_... Or maybe you're just being your usual melodramatic self, that thinks he has to do everything on his own. _Harry thought.

Shaking his head trying to rid the bad thought, Harry didn't notice the looming shadow following him to the dorms.

That is until, of course and very predictably, it was too late.

"_Stupefy"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I know this is a really fast update, but after this it will start leveling out. I felt like I needed to get this chapter in because this is where you see how the characters will be. I tried to keep everybody in character but to be honest I don't think that will work out. But! I can tell you that I don't plan on Harry or Voldemort being sappy characters, and I don't think there will be slash in this story. If there is it may be at the end. Well, now that you've read through my ramblings, I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry slowly reached to consciences, with a very painful headache. He came to find his head wasn't the only thing that hurt; his whole body did. His arms burned from being above his head for too long and the chains that were too tight on his wrists kept on digging into his skin.

Harry felt like he was going to be sick, he had no idea where he was and judging by the burning of his scar, Harry knew Voldemort was near. And worst of all, he had no idea where his wand was.

_Just lovely,_ Harry thought scornfully to himself, _so this is how I die. In a dungeon cell that smells of rotten flesh._

Harry wiggled and tugged on the chains that restricted him, only to hiss in pain as the chains digged deeper into his skin re opening the newly healed scabs.

Just then the door opened reviling the Dark Lord.

_Well isn't it the majesty himself, _Harry thought as he tried to glare holes in Voldemort's head.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed smirking at him, "what a pleasure for you to wake up and join me."

"Yea, well, the pleasures all mine. I bet you couldn't wait to come and see my beautiful face, huh, Tom?" Harry asked smirking right back at him.

Harry saw Voldemort stiffen and narrow his eyes. Harry felt fear and gratification dueling in his head as Voldemort raised his wand at him.

_Wait a minute... _Harry's eyes widened as he shouted at Voldemort, "What are you doing with _my _wand?"

"Well as it turns out, our wands have the same core so your wand works for me. Interesting isn't it?" Voldemort said twirling _Harry's_ wand in his hand.

"That's impossible. Even if we had the same core in our wands, it doesn't mean that you can just go and use mine! Why do you even want to use my wand?" Harry shouted, struggling valiantly against the chains.

Voldemort's eyes once again narrowed as he said coldly to Harry, "I will not be shouted at by a lesser being, one of which being _you._ Now I suggest you stop acting like a ragging muggle and shut up before I forget to be nice. You should be dead or broken by now Mr. Potter, that is if I didn't have use for you."

"What do you mean, 'have use for me?'" Harry sneered.

"Now we shouldn't ruin all of the fun now should we?" Voldemort said.

"Now that that's finished I believe I shall take my leave...but before I go." Voldemort then bent down, Harry cringing away from his snake face, and then ripped a few strains of hair from Harry's head.

Yelling Harry's hands tried to bend down to rub the sore area.

Voldemort got up and sneered at Harry and said, "absolutely pathetic." and then left with his robes bellowing behind him.

_Dramatic much?_ Harry thought as he closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to get out of there.

* * *

Leaving the dungeons, Voldemort made his way toward the meeting room and saw the Death Eaters gathered there. The room positively buzzed with chatter and the stressed energy coming from the Death Eaters on wondering what Voldemort's going to do next now that he has his rival at his mercy.

As soon as Voldemort stepped into the room all went quiet. All of the Death Eaters shallowly bowed their heads as murmurs of 'my lord' traveled across the room.

"Good evening," Voldemort started flashing everyone an insincere smile, "Harry Potter is now in our grasp so our plans officially happen! But first I must do something that only I can do. Severus please come forward. Everyone else can leave."

Cracks of the Death Eaters leaving could be heard until there was only one left.

"You wanted me, my lord?" Severus asked.

"Yes, how soon can I have a polyjuice potion?" Voldemort asked while starring off into space.

Startled Severus answered, "By tomorrow, my lord. But, may I ask, what is the potion to be used for?"

Voldemort then looked at Severus and said, "If I were to tell you, then I would have to oblivate you or maybe even kill you, but that would be a waist don't you think? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, just now is not the time."

"Of course my lord." Bowing Severus left Voldemort to his own inner musings.

* * *

Its been three days since Harry went missing. Three long days of chaos and constant worry. Even when told to not to think the worst Ron couldn't help it. Nor could he help the shiver of fear that always ran down his spine when he did.

Of course there was no proof that Harry was taken by Voldemort, but it was a high bloody chance that he was.

_With saying that, maybe it's not a good idea to be outside of Hogwarts after curfew. _Ron thought bitterly. But he just couldn't help himself, he needed to get away from it all. From the bad thoughts and every body's consent whispers about it.

A snap of a twig brought Ron out of his musings.

Snapping his head up to the direction where the sound came from, Rom shouted, "Oi! Who's there?!"

Grabbing his wand Ron pointed at the blackness, until he saw a slumped figure come out of the darkness.

Jumping back Ron said steadily ignoring the shaking of his wand caused by his hand, "Don't come any closer. I'll hex you into Merlin knows what."

_I'll hex you into Merlin knows what? Great threat Ron. Maybe now they'll just laugh themselves to death._

"R-ron?" came a gurgled sound from the figured.

Ron paled and then said, "Harry? Harry is that _you_?" casting some light onto the figure only to find that yes, it was Harry Potter. Running up to him Ron got to see the full extend of Harry's wounds.

"Blimey Harry we need to bring you to Poppy or even Dumbledore!" Ron babbled and he let Harry rest some of his weight on him.

Ron kept on babbling and calling for help, until just like that, the bloodied battered body of Harry Potter passed out.

**A/N: As you can see my chapters are relatively short. So, I hoped you like it! Tell me what you think! Till next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, shout out to my first two reviewers Smithback and J.F.C! I loved your reviews and for Voldemort and Harry being a pair, they won't be until the end of the story, or the beginning of the sequel (yes I'm planning a sequel but that's not until muchh later, I still have to finnish this story lol) And I'm glad you find my story interesting ^.^ Btw, from now on I'm just going to be updating speratically I don't think I can do the set time and date 0.0...well any way, on with the story...**

**Chapter 3**

**"-**And that's when I found Harry." Ron finished telling Snape and Dumbledore how he found Harry near the forbidden forest.

Dumbledore nodded seeming deep in thought and then said, "And a good thing you did my boy. Harry could have been worse off if you didn't.

Snape just sneered at Ron and the sleeping Harry and stated, "Well saving Mr. Potter or not, being out past curfew and_ in the forbidden forest_ no less, this can not be excused."

Ron gaped then glared at Snape feeling his face turn red from his anger. And just when he was about to open his mouth and say something non too pleasant, Dumbledore chuckled and with the familiar twinkle in his eye the old coot said, "That may be true, but it is quite late and Mr. Weasley must be exhausted from recent events. And he also has classes tomorrow, so why don't we just let him go to bed and we will talk about this tomorrow yes?"

Dumbledore was already shuffling Ron out the door before he could get one word of objection in. "Goodnight Mr. Weasley, we shall talk tomorrow, for now get some rest."

Ron opened his mouth and then closed it and then finally mumbled out a "Goodnight professor." and was off.

As Dumbledore went back to sit down with Snape besides Harry's bed, Poppy came over to check on Harry.

Dumbledore eyes lit up as he saw Poppy walk over. He stood up and said, "Ah Madame Pomfrey, maybe you will be able to shed some light on what our Harry went through."

Poppy shook her head and said grimly, "The poor child has been put under the Cruciatus cruse, and he is Malnourished I gave him a few potions for that, but I may need some more, Severus." Poppy glanced at Snape who just nodded. She then continued with, "the scratches and bruises may be some him escaping but then again who knows."

A soft groan came from the wiggling body on the bed or known as Harry Potter.

"Oh! He shouldn't be getting up, he needs rest! I'll be right back with a calming drought and a dreamless sleep potion." Poppy said as she scrambled away.

"What happened? Where am I?" Harry's voice got a little more louder and a little more hysteric as he finished his sentence. He tried to sit up but Dumbledore pushed him back as Severus said coldly, "You're in the infirmary, Potter. And you managed to pull off another miracle of getting away from Voldemort, you stupid child. What were you thinking just wandering off on your own like that?! And then you got yourself-"

"Now Severus calm down. You're probably scaring the child." Dumbledore said looking at his hands. Snape looked skeptically at him because where you would find a more happy and welcoming voice, It was full of hesitation and suspicion.

But as fast as the look/tone came it went as Albus said, "Now Harry, I know you must have a lot on your mind and maybe want to talk about somethings, but it is late and you should be getting rest. Professor Snape and I just came here to check up on you and see how you were doing. Poppy should be here any second with a few potions she needs you to take."

And just like that Poppy came racing around the corner with the potions in her hand.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Poppy greeted setting the potions down on the table besides Harry's bed.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey." Harry greeted back, watching her uncap the gross tasting potions.

"Here you go Mr. Potter. Drink every last drop of each of them and if you need it there's water beside your bed. Don't hesitate to call for me if you need something." Poppy said and Harry just nodded not wanting to say too much.

After Harry downed the last potion Dumbledore stood up and said, "Well I think it's time to take our leave Severus, don't you think?"

Snape then stood up and nodded and headed to the exit without so much of a good bye or good night.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "Good-night Harry. I'll be sure to visit you in the morning and hopefully by then you'll be good enough to tell me what happened." and then turning to Poppy, Dumbledore smiled and said, "And a good-night to you too, Madame Pomfrey."

"Good-night professor." Harry said and then closed his eyes. He never noticed the weird look Dumbledore gave him.

* * *

As Voldemort heard Dumbledore walk away, only one word came to mind as he started to drift off; _fools._

* * *

Dumbledore soon caught up with Snape and he said, "Severus, did you notice something different with Harry?"

Snape shot Dumbledore a shocked look before quickly putting up an emotionless mask and answered, "Besides for his always arrogant smug attitude? No I didn't notice anything different from Potter. Why do you ask?"

Dumbledore had a grim look on his face before saying, "Because when I laid him back to lay on the bed I felt his magic. And it was... Different."

"I'm sorry professor but I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"What I mean is, is that it didn't feel like Harry's but then again it did. But there was only one person who came to mind when I felt it."

"And whom might that be, Albus?" Snape asked giving the headmaster a questioning look.

Dumbledore sighed and looked Snape in the eyes and said, "Voldemort."

**A/N: Yay for (sorta) predictable cliffhanger endings! Hope you guys liked it :D the next chapter will be MUCH longer than this one.. But any whoo see ya guys later! Don't forget to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay update! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry was ready to scream or yell or just do _anything_ to try and see if there was any body else in there. No one has come to see Harry, not one Death Eater. Which Harry was relatively shocked at.

Harry tried to come up with an escape plan, but nothing seemed to work. He even went as far as trying to focus and use wandless magic to undo his chains. But It was hard when the pain of your arms kept on distracting him. Harry could no longer feel his hands anymore because his arms have been above his head for so long.

Turing towards the hard cell door Harry started to concentrate to try and unlock it.

_Come on you stupid thing, UNLOCK! _Harry thought impatiently closing his eyes and focussing on the door harder.

_Click_.

Harry's eyes snapped open and looked at the door in awe.

_I can't believe I did it! I unlocked the door _without _a wand! That wasn't so hard, now only if I can get these blasted chains..._

As Harry started focusing on the chains, the door opened and a Death Eater came in.

Harry felt his happiness and awe deflate as a swell of disappointment and anger formed a knot in his throat.

Glaring at the Death Eater Harry started to examen her. He never has seen her before so she couldn't of been in Voldemort's inner circle. She had long honey blond hair that was a bit wavy. And wide hazel eyes that were highly guarded. Her body wasn't skinny but it wasn't fat either, just average. Needless to say she was pretty damn hot.

_Damnit Harry you're not suppose to think Death Eaters are hot. They are you're enemy. Gosh have you already gone crazy from, what, a day of captivity? _Harry scolded himself.

The Death Eater didn't say anything to him, she didn't even acknowledge him, she just glided in and stood in front of Harry.

As her hands went to her pocket to fetch her wand, Harry stiffened and was ready to spew out any insulting non sense to her, but then she just simply undid his shakles from the ceiling and then bounded them to the floor.

Harry gaped at her and she just scuffed and said, "Don't gawk at me, Potter. If it were my choice you would be dead right now. I have no idea what my lord is doing keeping you like this. Filthy half blood." Scrunching up her face she looked at Harry like he was some scum that she had the unfortunate opportunity to meet. And obviously she believed it.

"And you're better than me? I'm not the one who crawls on their knees just to kiss some crazy guy's robes." Harry snapped at her.

"Why you little- _Crusio!"_ She shouted and before Harry could blink his body was arching in pain. His mouth opened for a scream to come out, but Harry stubbornly held it back.

_No way am I letting Blondie hear my screams. _Harry thought.

Harry began to taste blood in his mouth from his teeth cutting his tongue.

The Death Eater let up the spell and Harry began to coughed out the blood in his mouth and looked at her. "Is that all you can do? Just a crusio? Damn, and here I was thinking you Death Eaters were more creative." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Hell, Harry didn't even know if he met them, which sent a jolt of fear through him. _What the fuck is wrong with you Harry?_

A flash of emotions went across her face, concern as far as Harry could tell was the most prominent out of all of them. _Why would a Death Eater be concerned for me? Isn't it their lifetime goal to see me miserable every five seconds? _Harry thought as he looked at the Death Eater curiously.

"What's wrong? Can't bare to see your favorite person in pain?" Harry asked.

Smirking she said, "Sorry but no. I have better things to worry about than the likes of you, Potter. I was just simply worried that if I broke you now, my lord would defiantly do worse to me. So thank you for proving to me that you are still you."

Harry just stared at her not wanting to say anything.

"Oh yes, and before I forget," walking over she grabbed Harry's head and ripped quite a few pieces of hair out of his head. And before he could shout in pain, she shoved a potions in Harry's mouth and made him drink it.

"Now that that's done, I shall take my leave. Good bye Potter, and If I were you I would watch that mouth of yours, it could get you into some trouble. Not everyone here is as nice as me." and with that she left locking the door behind her.

Harry groaned as he felt dizziness spur on him. _What the hell did she give me?_ As he toppled into unconscieness.

(Back at Hogwarts)

Voldemort noticed that besides for the students, life at Hogwarts hasn't changed since he's been there. Sure there may have been different teachers but, the same lessons were still around and so (unfortunately) was Dumbledore.

Voldemort didn't know how much longer of this he could stand. With the mudblood's constant know it all comments to the red heads mindless babbling, Voldemort was ready to crusio them all until they were begging for mercy. _But, _Voldemort mused to himself, _they will in the end. They all will. With Dumbledore gone and their golden boy, they won't know what to do other than submit. Sure there will be a few stupid wizards and witches who will speak against me, but they shall serve as an example of what would happen if they did._

"Harry, mate, are you ok? You've been too quite." The Weasley child said, breaking him out of his inner musings of world domination.

Voldemort almost gave the red head a death look, but instead gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Yea, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Voldemort and what I'm going to do when I see him again."

_That is what Gryfindors must babble about right?_ Voldemort thought.

Ron beamed and said, "Yea I can't wait to see that snake face myself!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and then gave Harry an uneasy look. "Harry I think you should get your mind off Voldemort. I know its hard after... Well after everything that happened. But I think you would feel better if you just focused on school or quidditch or something."

_How dare the insolent mudblood tell _ME _what to do and what to think of. _

Instead of sharing his thoughts with the girl, Voldemort just answered, "You're right..." _'What was her name again? Harlin? Harper... Hermione! That's right... _Smiling slyly he continued,"Hermione. It's just been hard."

Hermione looked like she was going to say something else but she just shook her head.

"Potter!"

Voldemort stopped along with Ron and Hermione and turned around to see a Ravenclaw rush towards them.

"Dumbledore would like to see you," Glancing at Ron and Hermione and sniffed, "_alone. _The password is licorice._" _Then turning swiftly most likely going to the library or to go have dinner.

"Well isn't she just seem like a big ray of sunshine." Ron muttered and then turned to Voldemort and said, "We could walk you to Dumbldore's office, mate. Whatever he's going to talk about with you is probably important."

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you two later." Voldemort answered, honestly feeling a bit of joy for going to see Dumbledore. _This will hopefully get him to tell me his plans so I don't have to stay another day with these idiots. _

The two nodded and then walked off in the same direction the Ravenclaw went.

Turning around Voldemort made his way to the headmasters office.

_Well won't this be interesting._

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long the past two months of school were hell and now I'm on summer vacation so now I can write with out being stressed! Yay! I hope you guys didn't think I abandoned this story because that's not true at all. The past two months actually gave me time to think about this story! Also I wanted you guys to know that I'm not an expert on Harry Potter. I've read the books and watched the movies but I don't necessarily study it. But I do my research and want to make this story the best it can be! Until next time :) Reviews are welcomed! :)**


End file.
